


White Lies

by blitzente



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzente/pseuds/blitzente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd been so invested in this party, she'd almost forgotten what had brought her here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for S2 episode 9, "Sweet and Elite".

"Oh, no, Rarity, I think this is a _great_ party! But I'm a little worried about Opal, the poor thing."

"Ah. Opal. Yes." Rarity racked her brain; a dignified occasion such as this called for some equally dignified face-saving. "I'm sorry. I _may_ have exaggerated in that letter to some extent."

Fluttershy's expression of polite concern didn't change. Rarity gave up. "She's fine," she mumbled. "Honestly."

"She isn't ill? That's wonderful!"

That... wasn't the response she'd expected. "You don't mind?"

"Well, I was trying so hard to think of a good excuse to go and check up on her, and I just couldn't, and now I don't have to," said Fluttershy, beaming.

"Oh. I see."

And that reminded Rarity of something else. She'd been so invested in this party, she'd almost forgotten what had brought her here...

\---

She found Rainbow Dash by one of the fountains, having a lively conversation with a few unicorns. From the sounds of things - it wasn't eavesdropping, eavesdropping wasn't dignified either, it was gauging the general atmosphere - she was describing one of her newest stunts in great detail. In fact, she probably could have guessed that without eavesdropping, so it was a good thing she hadn't done it. In any case, that was a good sign. Whenever Rainbow had the opportunity to talk about herself, it usually meant she would _go on_ talking about herself, not switch to some other topic of conversation that might quickly become awkward for Rarity.

It didn't hurt to make sure, though.

"Rainbow, dear?" she called, trotting over to the group. "Could I have a word with -"

"I say, Rarity!" one of the colts interrupted. "You mean this filly is the 'Rainbow Dash' you're acquainted with?"

No! No, no, _no_! "Um, I... I don't know. Do you mind if I just -"

"Of course she knows me!" chirped Rainbow Dash, patting Rarity on the shoulder with entirely too much enthusiasm. "All of Ponyville does!"

"And it's true you're the Wonderbolts' trainer?"

Rarity froze in the middle of readjusting her hat. It was all over, she thought. They'd realise she wasn't such a big shot after all, they'd shun her, they wouldn't buy _any_ of the clothes she made, her friends would be disappointed, Princess Celestia would throw her out of the castle, her life would be -

Rainbow chuckled. "Well, I don't like to brag, but you *could* say that. I mean, they've got a lot to learn from me."

\- just fine. That wasn't the sentence ending she'd expected.

"So you've met them?" a different pony asked - more were starting to cluster around Rainbow Dash now. "In person?"

"Sure I have! I was even at the Grand Galloping Gala with them a while back, you know."

"Were you at the derby?"

"Nah, missed it. Wish I could've made it, though! Fleetfoot won, right? I knew it!"

The sky was much darker when the new Canterlot branch of the Rainbow Dash fan club began to disperse, leaving Rainbow to her preening.

Rarity finally exhaled. "Thank you so much!" she squeaked.

"Don't mention it."

"I am so, _so_ sorry! I just mentioned your name, I swear, and they didn't know who you were, and I thought they'd think better of me if they believed I had better connections - I know it was a _terrible_ thing to do, I couldn't help myself, I'll _never_ -"

"Wait, wait, slow down." Rainbow frowned. "You what?"

"Never mind," Rarity said, feeling sheepish. "But thanks for covering for me."

"I was _covering_?"


End file.
